


Навязчивая фантазия

by Bloody_Lady_Mary



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2019 || внеконкурс [12]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF, Fright Night (2011), We Need to Talk About Kevin - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Lady_Mary/pseuds/Bloody_Lady_Mary
Summary: написано по заявке: «я хочу Джерри, хоть во сколько слов, он ахуенен. с ним что угодно дарковое можно замутить», кроссовер фильмов Fright Night (Колин Фаррелл) и We Need to Talk About Kevin (Эзра Миллер).





	Навязчивая фантазия

Кевин давно ловил на себе липкие взгляды, они преследовали его днем, когда он шел к машине Евы через парковочную площадку, грезил ими во снах.  
  
Кевин не был понятен матери, его притворство не замечали окружающие, но Джерри… Джерри видел мальчишку насквозь. Его забавляла ярость Кевина, из того бы вышел отменный вампир — упрямый, не терпящий неповиновения.  
  
Чего Кевин был лишен — так это преданности. Джерри не верил, что тот признает чей-либо авторитет, кроме своего. А став вампиром, будет совершенно неуправляем. Из него выйдет смертоносное оружие, если только Джерри его не подчинит.  
  
Не подчинит своей кровью.  
  
Он с легкой грустью наблюдал, как Кевин тренировался в стрельбе из лука на зеленой лужайке в лучах закатного солнца. Тот всегда покидал задний двор, когда солнце уже касалось макушек деревьев. Будто знал, что с наступлением темноты даже плохим мальчикам лучше оставаться дома.  
  
И тогда Джерри приходил к нему во снах, точно дым просачивался сквозь щели в оконных рамах, чтобы околдовать, навеять грезы…  
  
Никто не знал того, что знал Джерри. Кевин был уязвим во снах, не в силах сохранять свою маску. И Джерри пользовался этим.  
  
Видения, насылаемые Джерри, были невинны, он не хотел спугнуть, но их оказалось достаточно, чтобы взгляд Кевина задерживался на мгновения дольше на доме Джерри, чтобы тот перенес мишень ближе к забору, чтобы детские футболки стали короче, а слаксы уже.  
  
Джерри даже у себя в доме ощущал, как заходится его пульс, как живое сердце мощным насосом перегоняет кровь по всему телу, заставляя приливать к бледным щекам и члену.  
  
Джерри мечтал стать его навязчивой фантазией, и он ею стал. Когда во снах подсознание Кевина уже без помощи Джерри настойчиво подсовывало ему дерзкие фантазии, когда он дрочил в ванной с распахнутой дверью, чтобы его увидела мать, когда гипнотизировал его дом взглядом, целясь по мишени дольше обычного.  
  
Джерри нравилась эта тихая охота, он ждал. Добыча сама придет ему в руки. Пересечет зеленую лужайку, когда солнце уже скроется за деревьями, перемахнет через забор и поднимется на крыльцо, чтобы постучать в дверь.  
  
А Джерри, как гостеприимный хозяин, не сможет не пригласить его войти.


End file.
